Relaciones Imposibles
by Maruxina
Summary: Necesito House MD ya! Todo el fic es una tremenda especulacion por mi parte de lo que ha pasado y pasara en la serie, con el fin de calmar las ansias ante este terrible paron! Ni que decir tiene que tiene muchos spoilers! Espero que os guste!
1. Chapter 1

Relaciones imposibles. Sin duda, aquella era la especialidad de Lisa Cuddy. Mientras observaba la TV, con pantalones anchos, un jersey enorme, un kleenex en la mano y un bote de yogurt helado en la otra, la joven decana llego a esa conclusión. Aquello era una maldición de la que no podía escapar. Daba igual lo mucho que desease que aquello acabara bien. Siempre fallaba algo y Lucas no había sido diferente.

Lo cierto era que no encontraba una explicación lógica. Era una mujer triunfadora. Desde pequeña supo que su mundo era la medicina. Su talento y su ambición hicieron que alcanzara la cima en muy poco tiempo, y su trabajo la hacia sentirse realizada.

Ser mujer en un mundo de hombres era difícil, y la obligaba a estar concentrada al 100%, 365 días al año. Normalmente, encontraba mas dificultades que sus otros colegas masculinos al negociar con ricos benefactores clasistas, o a la hora de convencer a su propia junta medica, formada en gran parte por médicos a punto de jubilarse… Pero ahí donde no llegaban las estrategias comerciales, es donde entraba en juego su encanto y mano izquierda. Durante su gestión había incrementado notablemente los ingresos del hospital (salvo por el departamento de diagnostico, que era un agujero negro) y había puesto en la orbita mundial de la medicina, como referente, su pequeño hospital de Princeton (en gran medida también, por la labor de dicho departamento). Con todo, conseguía un perfecto equilibrio que le había reportado numerosos premios y reconocimientos.

Su vida familiar era buena. Sus padres llevaban casados más de 40 años y solía ir a visitarlos a menudo a su casa familiar de Martha's Vinear.

La frecuencia de las visitas había incrementado desde hacia un año, justo desde que tenia a Rachel. Para sus padres no era su única nieta, pues su hermana pequeña Julia, les había hecho abuelos (por partida doble) mucho antes que Lisa. Aun así, acogieron a la niña con los brazos abiertos desde un primer momento, y esta, con sus primeras palabras y gestos, apuntaba maneras para ser el ojito derecho de su abuelo. Además, la pequeña era una forma de evitar las inquisidoras preguntas de su madre sobre cuando se casaría con un hombre decente…

Por otra parte, Cuddy sabía que era una mujer atractiva. A pesar de rondar los cuarenta, su largo y oscuro pelo, sus ojos verde azulados y su figura estilizada, hacían girar la cabeza a más de uno. En las fiestas y reuniones de trabajo, solía estar rodeada de aduladores, más o menos interesantes, con mucha labia y enorme ego, que pretendían finalizar los acuerdos en la habitación de un hotel.

Los hombres de su edad la deseaban por ser un aire fresco en su asfixiante vida de negocios, matrimonio e hijos. Los hombres jóvenes la deseaban por ser una mujer madura y segura de si misma. Con experiencia en la vida y en la cama…

Entonces, que era lo que fallaba??

Se acomodo aun mas en el sofá y subió el volumen de la TV. Había alquilado por enésima vez El Paciente Ingles. Le encantaba aquella película sobre deseo y amores prohibidos...

"- Llevas el dedal?"

"– Claro idiota, jamás me lo he quitado, porque siempre te he querido-"Dijo Kristin Scott-Thomas mientras se aferraba al cuello de Ralph Fiennes.

En ese momento la emoción desbordo a Cuddy y dejo caer sus lágrimas.

Aquel era también su problema. Siempre había querido a quien no debía. No podía echarle la culpa ni al trabajo, ni a Lucas, ni a Rachel, ni a su deseo de encontrar un padre adecuado. La única responsable de su suerte era ella y su corazón.

Amaba su audacia, su talento, su inteligencia, la aspereza de su barba contra su piel, el sabor de sus labios, su aroma extremadamente varonil y sus penetrantes ojos azules. Amaba a Greg House.

La evidencia cayo plomiza sobre su cuerpo y la hizo estremecerse. Se acabo, no podía luchar contra si misma. Había tratado de olvidarle en su juventud, no pensar en el de forma diferente cuando le contrato, y se juro a si misma, en la boda de Cameron y Chase, que jamás volvería a caer en sus brazos por el bien de los dos…

Pero todo esfuerzo resultaba imposible. House era en su vida una fuerza incontrolada que absorbía toda su energía y voluntad, y que la arrastraba a una vorágine de sentimientos. Lo único que podía hacer era bajar los brazos y rendirse ante la evidencia de que, aunque una relación al uso con el resultaría imposible, de que jamás tendría estabilidad a su lado, y que era lo que menos le convenía…. en su corazón no había espacio para nadie mas. Porque los sentimientos no entienden de esas cosas…escogen lo que quieren y no lo que necesitas. Y en su caso, con cada latido, y a pesar de que ya era tarde para ambos, la verdad ahora, golpeaba fuerte en su pecho. Amaba a House y eso era lo único que importaba.

Los títulos de crédito ya asomaban por la pantalla cuando Cuddy decidió acostarse en su cama. A pesar de estar agotada sabía que aquella noche no podría dormir. Se tapo, miro la oscuridad del techo y reflexiono sobre los acontecimientos que la habían llevado hasta aquella noche.

Todo había comenzado hacia unos 6 meses…


	2. Chapter 2

Por aquel entonces, Lucas y ella ya habían quedado un par de veces, pero su relación se había limitado a un par de cenas y cierto coqueteo entre ambos.

La verdad es que le gustaba Lucas. El investigador privado era un soplo de aire fresco en su mundo de trabajo y medicina. La mayoría de las citas que había tenido en los últimos años había sido con hombres relacionados con su trabajo, lo cual le resultaba aburrido, porque las conversaciones tarde o temprano siempre giraban en torno al mundo con el que tenia que pelear día tras día… Con Lucas sin embargo era distinto. Su trabajo no tenia nada que ver con el suyo, y recordaba que con el se reía, y mucho. Las sucias y sórdidas historias de sus clientes, las aventuras y peripecias que el investigador tenia que hacer en su trabajo, la divertían y le resultaban de lo más emocionante.

Por otra parte, la personalidad de Lucas era arrolladora. Era perspicaz, inteligente y sabia calar a las personas, aunque no lo había conseguido con ella. Como le había confesado, jamás conseguiría saber a ciencia cierta que escodian sus ojos…

Tampoco podía negar que existía química entre ellos. Lucas era un hombre atractivo. Con su pelo castaño, sus felinos ojos claros, un cuerpo moldeado y en forma, volvería loca a muchas.

El tema de la edad no era importante. Ella tenia cuatro años mas que el, pero entre ellos no había diferencias, y Lucas era mucho mas maduro que la mayoría de los hombres de mediana edad con los que coincidía normalmente.

Tampoco le importaba que ella tuviera a Rachel, un tema que solía asustar a muchos hombres. Al contrario, Lucas decía que le encantaban los crios porque venia de una familia numerosa. Había crecido rodeado de primos, más tarde de sobrinos, y sabía desenvolverse perfectamente con los más pequeños…

En resumidas cuentas, Lucas era algo así como el hombre perfecto. Parecía diseñado con escuadra y cartabón para enamorar a cualquiera, pero ella no era como las demás. Desde pequeña se había salido de las líneas marcadas y sobresalía sobre el resto. En su vida había asumido riesgos y aunque normalmente guardaba las composturas, cuando la situación la superaba, el genio y el fuego en su interior se desbordaban en su pecho arrasando con todo lo que había a su alrededor. Solo una persona parecía conocer su secreto, y era House.

Desde que se conocieron, el nefrólogo parecía conocer todos sus secretos y leerlos como un libro abierto. Con los años había construido una coraza para protegerse, pero aun así, House conseguía exasperarla de tal forma que dejaba al descubierto sus sentimientos, como cuando la beso, como cuando grito que se habían acostado…

Ya entonces debería haber visto que su historia con Lucas no funcionaria, porque a pesar de que el investigador había arañado su corazón, solo House la había apuñalado hasta el fondo. Aun así, se dejo tentar por el lado amable de la vida y darse una oportunidad.

La frecuencia de las citas con Lucas aumentó, hasta que, después de muchas insinuaciones, pasaron la noche juntos. Que Lucas era un buen amante debería añadirlo a su larga lista de virtudes… Aquella noche había disfrutado como no hacia en mucho tiempo, y cuando se despidieron por la mañana, se sentía liberada y con fuerzas para hacer frente al inminente regreso de House.

El reencuentro fue en su despacho y había sido frío y distante. Salvo por alguna mirada intensa que parecía esconder algo mas, ambos mantuvieron las formas y se comportaron como jefa y empleado. Pero como no, House tenia un as guardado en la manga. A pesar de que había estudiado minuciosamente todos los argumentos que el nefrólogo pudiera darle para volver a su antiguo trabajo y que había planificado todos los pasos para que recuperase su licencia medica, House la sorprendió al decirle que renunciaba...

Aquello la descoloco y de que manera. Tanto había cambiado House que era capaz de renunciar al diagnostico? O había algo más? Que quería decir con que no podía arriesgarse a volver allí? Se refería a ella? Oh, Dios! Maldito House… el primer día después de su regreso, y todos sus pensamientos durante aquella mañana estaban centrados en el… Pero no podía permitírselo, estaba decidida a cambiar, así que decidió ir a verlo para dejar las cosas claras. No podía permitir sentirse culpable por apartarle de lo que mas amaba: el poder y los enigmáticos diagnósticos. Y así se lo hizo ver cuando fue a verle a casa de Wilson. Pero nuevamente House la sorprendió al decirle que ella no era la razón para irse. Simplemente había pasado página…

Negar que en el fondo aquello le dolió seria mentir, pero no podía culparle porque ella estaba intentando hacer lo mismo.

Te echare de menos –

Le dijo en forma de despedida, y con la mirada ambos parecieron aceptar su destino.

Lo cierto era que el hospital no sería el mismo sin el… por eso cuando salió a la calle, se sintió tremendamente cansada y perdida. Decidió regresar a su casa. Necesitaba estar sola pero, al bajar del coche, se encontró en su puerta a un Lucas sonriente detrás de un enorme ramo de rosas. Las lagrimas desbordaron sus ojos, le abrazo y no pudo mas que sincerarse con el. Se lo contó todo: lo sucedido con House, sus alucinaciones con ella… durante aquella noche, el permaneció a su lado, y cuando agotada, el sueño vino a buscarla de entre sus brazos, pudo disfrutar de lo que era la tranquilidad.

Lastima que aquello durara tan poco….


	3. Chapter 3

Una semana. Eso era lo que había tardado House en cambiar de opinión y volver al Princeton-Plainsboro. Y con el se esfumo su sueño de vida tranquila y sin complicaciones.

La verdad es que no le entendía. Hacia apenas unos días le había dicho que no volvería al hospital y ahora, le contaba que era algo que necesitaba en su vida. Aquello demostraba que House no había cambiado o que no había cambiado del todo. Porque lo cierto era que había algo diferente en el, aunque su esencia permanecía intacta… sin duda, le generaba curiosidad averiguar lo que era pero, aquello era caer de nuevo en su juego y se había prometido a si misma que no cedería…

Así que enfadada decidió ponerle las cosas difíciles, dejar a Foreman al cargo (al menos durante un tiempo), obligarle a hacer todas las horas para recuperar su licencia... Y House pareció aceptar aquella situación. Durante varias semanas, ambos guardaron las distancias y sus conversaciones eran estrictamente profesionales.

Se sentía optimista. Las cosas parecían funcionar perfectamente. Su relación con Lucas iba viento en popa, y era agradable tener a alguien que le ayudara con Rachel.

Salvo a su hermana, no le había dicho a nadie que estaba con Lucas. La verdad es que no tenía que dar explicaciones a nadie. Ella era una mujer soltera y su vida privada era cosa suya. Pero se sentía mal por no haberle dicho nada a Wilson…

El oncólogo se había convertido en su mejor amigo. Recordaba que habían salido un par de veces, pero lo suyo era solo amistad. Después ambos compartieron lagrimas con la muerte de Amber, el estuvo ahí con lo de la adopción, fue su confidente y consejero con House, y ambos se apoyaron cuando este ingreso en Mayfield.

Sentía que debía decírselo, pero eso implicaba que House también lo averiguara, y aun no estaba preparada para eso… Los acontecimientos sin embargo, se precipitaron sin verlos venir.

Después de aquel tiempo de tregua, las miradas e insinuaciones de House volvieron hacerse presentes, pero ahora de forma mas directa que antaño. House le hablaba de un "nosotros" y de cómo le hacia sentir, y aunque ella tratara de ignorarlo, muchas veces se sorprendía al verse con una sonrisa en los labios.

Fue por eso por lo que decidió asistir a aquella conferencia e ir a aquel baile.

Un fin de semana con House… Aquello sin duda, era una prueba de fuego para demostrar que era fuerte y que lo había olvidado.... Y sin embargo, lo que descubrió la hundió aun más en la confusión. Porque la confesión de House de que siempre había estado interesado en ella puso su mundo patas arriba, por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Sabia que si el hubiese ido a verla aquella mañana, ella habría caído de nuevo en sus brazos y quien sabe, tal vez habrían sido felices… Maldijo a su suerte, maldijo a su destino y maldijo a House por tardar 20 años en decirle todo aquello…

Aquella noche fue imposible dormir. Si había ido hasta allí para demostrar que su relación con Lucas era fuerte y que House solo era un viejo "amigo", había fracasado estrepitosamente. A partir de entonces, aquello se convirtió en una relación de tres… la sombra de House era alargada y todas las decisiones que había tomado con Lucas, como lo de ir a vivir juntos, había sido una forma de huir hacia delante, y negar lo que era evidente.

Era gracioso, ahora lo veía claro y se sentía mal, porque de alguna manera, había engañado a Lucas… Pero por aquel entonces, no pensaba igual. Se auto convenció de que debía tomar una decisión. Que debía mirar por el bien de su hija y el suyo propio, y permanecer al lado del hombre que le daba estabilidad, y no el que le confesaba su amor dos décadas después.

Al fin y al cabo, como sabia que aquello no era otro juego de House? Acaso le demostró realmente que había cambiado? En estas ultimas semanas había cambiado de parecer varias veces con lo del trabajo, como sabia que con ella seria diferente?...

Así que lo negó. Lo negó todo. Su pasado y sus sentimientos. Ignoro lo mal que se sentía al verlo hecho polvo, el dolor que le producía el decirle que no había un "nosotros" y los celos que la ahogaban al verle con otras…

Pero como pronto comprendió, los sentimientos no son algo que puedan negarse, y ya entonces su relación con Lucas estaba herida de muerte. Como una balsa de aceite que espera que se encienda el fuego, la falsa felicidad y la guerra fría, duraron un par de meses, y todo estallo cuando descubrió lo sucedido en el caso Dibala.

* * *

FELIZ NOCHEBUENA Y NAVIDAD!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

La luz que se filtraba por la ventana de aquella soleada mañana de Febrero hizo que se despertara. Nada parecía presagiar lo que sucedería horas después, cuando su mundo por completo tembló, y perdería la fe en todo lo que había luchado en aquellos últimos 6 años. Se levanto, fue a ver a Rachel, se preparo un café bien cargado, se dio una ducha y se marcho corriendo hacia el hospital.

Aquel día tenía una agenda apretada. Además de sus obligaciones diarias de supervisar y coordinar los distintos departamentos, esa semana tenia que evaluar los gastos y beneficios del último trimestre, para presentar un informe completo a la Junta…

Aquello sin duda, era una labor tediosa, porque implicaba mirar con lupa los balances de los distintos servicios. Normalmente el gasto sanitario era mas o menos el mismo en las distintas unidades de hospitalización, la investigación y la docencia, dependían directamente de los presupuestos que el Estado les destinara para ello, lo cual era ya un gasto calculado de antemano, y que tan solo variaba si existían donaciones privadas que permitiesen conceder mas becas…Todo aquello era fácil a la hora de añadirlo al informe, pero sin duda, lo que verdaderamente le producía dolor de cabeza, era cuadrar los gastos de los departamentos de urgencias, cirugía y sobretodo, el de diagnostico.

Este último sin duda era un inmenso agujero negro, y siempre se convertía en el punto caliente de las reuniones. Nadie dudaba que House fuera un genio y que su labor fuera beneficiosa para el hospital, pero lo que muchos no entendían, era porque siempre tenía prioridad y manga ancha a la hora de utilizar los mejores recursos, en detrimento de los otros servicios.

Aunque se esforzaba en explicar que los pacientes de House normalmente eran urgencias de vida o muerte, algo que nadie podía negar, los miembros de la Junta consideraban que eso mismo también era aplicable al resto de los servicios, lo que originaba un debate sobre lo que era importante y lo que no, y que acababa normalmente con la concesión de alguna petición, que ella a priori consideraba inadmisible en previsión de lo que vendría después…

Aquello era un baile que la agotaba, y que exigía el perfecto conocimiento de cada una de las historias que provenían del departamento de House. Máxime, si el paciente acababa falleciendo, era conocido y había sido una noticia internacional.

Por eso estudio el caso Dibala a conciencia, y a pesar de que todo estaba correctamente expuesto, algo llamo su atención inmediatamente. Primero Chase, después Foreman, y por último, un tal doctor Jagger habían comprobado los niveles de LDH. Aquello podía ser un signo diagnostico de muchas cosas, pero lo que le llamaba la atención, era que el equipo se parara a investigarlo después de haber finalizado el caso. Aquello de por si, no indicaba nada, ya que seguramente se debía a una comprobación para la conferencia del caso. Si era una anomalía el que existieran dos informes, con datos bastante diferentes, sobre dicho dato clínico.

Hacia 5 años, había instalado un programa informático en el cual se digitalizaban todas las historias clínicas del hospital, de modo que todos los datos médicos originales pasaban por su ordenador. Aquello era muy útil en caso de errores, y una forma de controlar todos los procedimientos que se realizaban en el hospital… por eso le extraño que en el ordenador figuraran unos datos y sobre el papel otros.

Aun así, tampoco le dio mas importancia, pues lo mas lógico era que se tratara de un error del laboratorio, y de ahí que se repitieran los análisis… pero la maquina constaba que estaba perfectamente calibrada.

Como suele ocurrir, la explicación más lógica, suele ser la más sencilla, y aquella que tiene que ver con el factor humano. Lo achaco a un simple traspapeleo. Así que rebusco en el ordenador, las analíticas de aquel día para ver de quien correspondían… y voila! Allí estaba, con los mismos niveles en todos los apartados, la analítica correspondía a una mujer fallecida aquel día. Por mera curiosidad, busco la causa de su muerte, y un mal presentimiento la invadió cuando comprobó que se trataba de escleroderma. Aquel era el mismo diagnostico de Dibala, el que resulto erróneo y le produjo la muerte…

Que hacia una analítica de una paciente con escleroderma en el historial del ex-dictador? Y si esa analítica equivocada condujo a un diagnostico erróneo?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo… Y si Dibala falleció por un error humano?

De repente todo parecía encajar… Las pegas de Foreman a la hora de hacer la conferencia, lo que Chase intento de decirle en su despacho, la marcha repentina de Cameron…

Aquello era grave y de ser cierto, traería consecuencias: para empezar, tendría que abrirle expediente a los médicos responsables. Al ser un personaje políticamente "controvertido", la sombra de conspiración rondaría los periódicos amarillos, lo cual, atraería la atención de los mas despiadados abogados, sedientos de fama y fortuna… Aquello seria la ocasión perfecta de la junta para arremeter contra el departamento de House y sus métodos extremos, y pedirían su cabeza… y por ultimo, no era descartable que pidieran también la suya, al ser el departamento de diagnostico una apuesta personal…

Como en un castillo de naipes todos irían cayendo poco a poco… lo que no sabia entonces era que lo hechos eran aun mas graves.

Necesitaba aclarar aquello inmediatamente. Existía la posibilidad de que todo tuviera una explicaciones lógica, y que sus especulaciones fueran exageradas… pero tenía un mal presentimiento y su intuición femenina no solía fallarle…

Cogió el ascensor y marco el cuarto piso, el nerviosismo la invadía por momentos. Cuando recorrió el pasillo en el que se encontraba el departamento de diagnostico, escucho al equipo completo en pleno diferencial…

Hombre, 30 años. Ingreso en urgencias con paro cardiaco y respiratorio – Expuso Taub.

Al parecer sufrió un colapso mientras limpiaba los cristales de un edificio de 30 plantas… Esta vivo de milagro. Antes de desmayarse pudo avisar por el walkie al operador de abajo… - Añadió 13.

Es joven para sufrir un paro cardiaco… – Dijo Chase.

Lo más seguro es que se deba a un defecto congénito – Apunto Foreman.

Si se tratara de eso no habría aceptado el caso. Incluso los imbéciles de urgencias se habrían dado cuenta de eso… La eco que le realizaron, no mostraba nada… - Dijo House

Tóxicos?? Se pasa el día rodeado de productos químicos, eso podría afectar a las vías respiratorias e implicar al corazón…- Dijo 13.

Tiene sentido – Apunto House – Taub, 13, id a su empresa a recoger muestras... Necesito saber si "Don Limpio" no es de fiar!!

Ambos doctores obedecieron las órdenes de su jefe y salieron de la sala, momento en que ella aprovecho para entrar… necesitaba hablar a solas con House, Foreman y Chase… junto con Cameron, ellos eran los que habían llevado el caso del dictador.

Como siempre, House aprovecho para saludarla con su forma tan agradable…

La vieja bruja del oeste viene a invadir nuestro mundo de Oz… que es lo que desea??

Ignoro el comentario y dijo – Necesito hablar con vosotros 3 sobr…-

El jovenzuelo ese que tienes por novio te tiene tan insatisfecha que necesitas a tres hombres más para saciarte?? – La interrumpió House - Pues conmigo no cuentes, ya estoy ocupado. Inténtalo con el que despidió a su novia lesbiana y al rubiales abandonado por su mujer, parecen más necesitados…

Le dirigió una mirada gélida. Aquel comentario la hirió. Al parecer la tregua de no agresión había acabado con lo del loft que ella y Lucas habían mirado, y desde que él había empezado a coquetear con toda mujer que se le pusiera por delante… House aprovechaba cada momento para recordárselo y aunque ella sabía que aquello era una provocación, no podía evitar sentir una punzada de celos…

Aun así, decidió no desviarse y continuar con lo que la había llevado hasta allí.

Es sobre el caso Dibala. He encontrado algunas irregularidades.

Tanto Chase, como Foreman aprovecharon para incorporarse un poco más sobre su asiento, y House cambio su cara burlona…

Qué clase de irregularidades?? Creía que todo había quedado claro en la conferencia – Dijo Foreman.

Cierto, pero olvidaste mencionar que existían dos analíticas sobre los niveles de LDH, con valores muy diferentes.

Dibala era un hombre obeso y enfermo, sus niveles podrían haber cambiado en…- Respondió House.

En apenas unas horas?? – Pregunto ella de forma irónica – Sabes que eso es imposible… y la maquina estaba bien calibrada – se adelanto a lo que parecía querer decirle - Cameron certifico que así era..

Y qué importancia tiene eso!!! – Salto de forma violenta Chase – Dibala murió por una causa diferente a los niveles de colesterol!!!

La sorprendió esa actitud exagerada de Chase. Normalmente el intensivista era el más comedido de los tres a la hora de hablar de casos médicos…

Importa porque es una anomalía, e importa porque tengo una Junta Médica, que al igual que yo, encontrara ese detalle, y me preguntara sobre ello. Quiero una respuesta.

Los tres médicos se quedaron callados, incapaces de hablar. Sin duda aquello confirmaba sus sospechas. Algo había ocurrido con aquel caso.

Sé que me ocultáis algo, y voy a averiguarlo. Hasta entonces, están todos suspendidos de empleo y sueldo, y si al final de semana, no obtengo una respuesta, me encargare de que perdáis vuestras licencias, y que no volváis a recuperarla.

Esto último, lo dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a House. Sabía que aquello era lo peor que le podía hacer al nefrólogo, y le dolía tener que llegar hasta aquellos extremos. Pero no había medias tintas para él y su equipo. Así que salió del departamento con paso decidido, y se dirigió otra vez hacia su despacho a esperar las respuesta. Sabía que las reacciones no se harían esperar.

Nada más sentarse frente a su escritorio. House entro de forma violenta…

Esto es injusto y lo sabes!!! No puedes suspendernos por los niveles de una analítica!!!

Soy la directora del hospital. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

Es una medida exagerada!! – Siguió protestando House

Pues entonces cuéntame lo de Dibala!! – levanto ella también el tono - Se que pasa algo y tu formas parte de ello…

No hay nada que contar – Dijo de forma seria.

Vamos! No soy una idiota. Sé que me ocultáis algo, algo relacionado con las analíticas y con una paciente en la morgue… Solo quiero saber la verdad!!!

House se quedo de nuevo callado. Se acerco a la puerta y justo cuando iba a abrirla, se volvió hacia ella y dijo:

Hay verdades que es mejor no saberlas –

Sus ojos conectaron durante un momento. Lo que le dijo su mirada en pocos segundos, sin duda le rompió el corazón. Había dolor, tristeza… Sabía que se refería a Dibala pero también a ella, a él y a Lucas… había también miedo, pero a qué? Que podía ser tan grave?

House agacho la cabeza, giro el pomo y se fue, dejándola sola en su enorme despacho. El resto del día no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa. Tenía que llegar al fondo de todo esto o se volvería loca.

Ya era tarde cuando decidió irse a casa, estaba a punto de apagar las luces cuando Chase entro por la puerta. Tenía la camisa por fuera, la cara demacrada y síntomas evidentes de haber bebido…

Que es lo que quieres Chase? – le dijo – Si quieres recuperar tu trabajo, no creo que estas sean las formas de presentarse en el despacho de tu jefa…

El intensivista parecía algo así como un zombie, sin duda por los efectos del alcohol, y sin casi parpadear le dijo.

Yo la jodi. Yo mate a Dibala.


	5. Chapter 5

Se quedo helada. Aquello no podía ser cierto… torpemente pregunto:

Qué? Que es lo que quieres decir?

Pero Chase parecía en otro mundo, y como un condenado que confiesa su pena comenzó a hablar:

Yo la jodi y la perdí a ella.

No sé porque acepte volver al equipo de House. Supongo que fue por trabajar de nuevo al lado de ella, como cuando nos conocimos… Sé que nunca quiso abandonar su departamento, solía decirme que echaba de menos la emoción de resolver puzles, aunque no el trabajar al lado de House. Pero las dudas y los celos me reconcomían. Sabía que lo quiso y que ella no era de las que olvidaban a quien amo… Pero cuando nos casamos mis temores desaparecieron. Éramos felices, habíamos hablado de tener hijos y pensé que nada malo nos podría pasar. Así que, la anime para participar en el caso. No la escuche, no me importo que ella no se sintiera a gusto y que fuera contra sus principios…

Chase tomo aire y por primera vez desde que comenzó a hablar, la miro directamente a los ojos.

Dibala era un asesino y enveneno nuestra mente, pero lo cierto es que, somos médicos para salvar vidas. Había que tomar una decisión. Para que otros vivieran, el tenia que morir. Así que fui a la morgue, cambie las muestras de sangre y deje que Foreman, sin saberlo, firmara su suerte. Así de fácil, así de perfecto. Nadie tendría que enterarse. Pero me olvide de los remordimientos y eso lo estropeo todo…

No me arrepiento de lo que hice, sé que fue lo correcto. Tan solo siento que por el camino la he perdido a ella.

Cuando Chase dejo de hablar, las lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Aquello era como una mala pesadilla. No se lo podía creer.

No, no, no… no puede ser verdad – se levanto de su silla y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación - Como has podido hacer algo así!!!

Tenía que hacerlo iba a exterminar a…

Me da igual!!! No somos jueces, ni verdugos!!!

Ambos se quedaron mirando en silencio. De nuevo, Chase comenzó a hablar.

Cuddy lo siento.

Lo sientes? Dices que lo sientes? Has matado a un hombre!!! No hay un final feliz para todo esto!!!

Si, ya es tarde para eso – Chase se levanto de la silla – Puedes denunciarme. Perdería mi licencia, me meterían en la cárcel…También sería el fin del hospital... O puedes olvidarlo todo y vivir con ello.

Hijo de puta!! Me pides que lo oculte todo??

Te pido que tomes una decisión. Al fin y al cabo, todos decidimos nuestro destino el día que aceptamos tratar a Dibala .

Chase camino lentamente hacia la puerta y salió de su despacho.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Todo su mundo se venía abajo, todo por lo que había luchado y entregado su vida… No podía hacer nada, no había una opción correcta, y después de esto, ya nada volvería a ser como antes…

Aquella noche cuando llego a su casa, abrazo fuerte a Rachel. Se sentía perdida y su hija era la luz en su vida. Mientras la mecía suavemente pensaba, que podía hacer?

Te pasa algo??-

Lucas interrumpió sus pensamientos.

Eh?? No… no me pasa nada.

Vamos! Sé que algo te ocurre. Agarras a Rachel como si fuera la última vez que fueras a verla… Y no se te da bien eso de mentir.

Le sonrio de forma forzada.

Nah! Cosas del trabajo. Esta semana estoy muy ocupada…

Bueno, pues entonces déjame que te ayude a relajarte – Se acerco a ella y la beso.

De nuevo le sonrió de forma forzada...

Es tarde. Solo quiero estar un poco con Rachel…

De acuerdo. Pero no tardes mucho en acostarte….

La beso de nuevo y se fue. De repente, la idea a la que llevaba dándole vueltas desde que salió de su despacho se materializo de sus labios…

Lucas!! - El investigador entro de nuevo en la habitación. – Que te parecería si me fuera a Nueva York.

Vaya!!! Pues sí que ha tenido que pasar algo grave en el trabajo!!!

No, no es eso – mintió – es solo que siempre he tenido ofertas en otros hospitales. En Nueva York, estaría mas cerca de mis padres, podría pasar más tiempo contigo y Rachel…

Y no estarías cerca de House.

Se le quedo mirando fijamente, y asintió con la cabeza.

Que te ha hecho ahora?? Creía que nos había dejado en paz…

No, no ha hecho nada… es solo que…necesito un cambio.

Pues… Me parece estupendo! No deberías trabajar tanto… podríamos comprarnos un apartamento, viajar más, vivir sin estar pendiente del móvil...

Suena bien…-

Es perfecto – La beso en la frente y se fue.

Tal vez aquella fuera la solución. Acabar con todo, dejarlo atrás. Si, era perfecto…

A la mañana siguiente, se levanto temprano. Había dormido de puro agotamiento pero sus pensamientos la despertaron temprano. Ya había tomado una decisión, y al final de la semana la haría efectiva.

Los días siguientes transcurrieron tranquilos. Cumplió con sus rutinas, acabo el informe que presentaría a la junta, fue cerrando asuntos pendientes... Y por fin, el viernes, había llegado.

Tenía la reunión a última hora, y ya se disponía a salir para ella cuando House, como siempre, entro en su despacho sin llamar.

Que quieres House?? Tengo que ir a una reunión.

Esta mañana he hablado con Chase… Me ha dicho que ya lo sabes todo… Has tomado una decisión?? Que… que es lo que vas a hacer??

Se quedo callada por un momento, tomo aire y dijo:

Voy a presentar mi dimisión.

La cara de House se torno en interrogante.

Que… que??

Chase tenía razón. El tomo su decisión y yo debo de tomar la mía. Denunciarle no cambiaria el hecho de que Dibala esté muerto, y su vida ya es lo suficientemente miserable ahora. Tendrá que cargar con la culpa toda su vida, igual que lo haremos todos…

Si se diera a conocer lo de Dibala, lo primero que caería seria el departamento de diagnostico y después, la reputación del hospital. Durante más de 6 años he luchado por este hospital. He renunciado a todo por el, a mi tiempo, a mi vida privada… y no voy a dejar que esto lo destruya. Pero como decana he fallado. Eso es algo que no puedo permitir, ni me voy a perdonar. Soy la directora médica, tendría que haberlo visto venir, seguir el caso más de cerca desde un principio. Sabía que Cameron no quería aceptar el caso y que eso podría afectar a Chase… He fallado – repitió – y por eso es mejor que me vaya.

La angustia quemaba su garganta. Aquello sin duda era lo más difícil que había hecho en su vida.

Pe… pero como…?

Tengo aquí mi carta de dimisión. Al final de la reunión diré que adelanto las elecciones para el nuevo consejo, y que retiro mi candidatura a directora médica.

Eso es absurdo!!! No crees que sospecharan que algo ocurre???

No tienen por qué. Ahora soy madre, es razonable que quiera pasar más tiempo con mi hija. Además, siempre me han ofrecido un puesto en Nueva York como directora adjunta. Menos responsabilidad, mismo sueldo…

Nueva York?

Si, el Mercy…

House se quedo callado. Parecía inmerso en su mundo, incapaz de hablar.

Bueno… tengo que irme – Necesitaba salir, tomar aire – No quiero llegar tarde a la reunión...

Avanzo hacia la puerta y paso a su lado sin mirarle a los ojos. Tenía que salir ya. Un nudo en el estomago apenas le dejaba tomar aire. Al fin iba a girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando House la agarro fuerte del brazo y la hizo girarse.

No lo hagas. No te vayas.

Ya está decidido… por favor House, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es…

La emoción empezó a rodear sus ojos.

Es una equivocación y lo sabes.

Es… lo mejor para todos.

No! No lo es!!! Te vas por razones equivocadas. Dices… dices que has fallado, pero marchándote reconoces tu derrota. Si algo he aprendido es que hay que hacer frente a nuestros errores. Huir no es la salida porque la culpa te perseguirá siempre.

Por otra parte, a quién beneficia tu marcha?? Sabes que el departamento de diagnostico no durara mucho tiempo sin ti. Foreman, Chase,… todos! Caerán después de irte, y sabes que tendrán muchas dificultades en ser admitidos en otro lado. El hospital perderá su reputación, su nivel, y todo el trabajo por el que dices haber luchado se perderá… y, y que hay de ti??

De mi?

Si, de ti. Siempre te han gustado los retos y los conflictos, en eso te pareces a mí. Es lo que te hace ser la mejor…Te conozco y no serias feliz. Tal vez aguantases unos meses con tu nueva e idílica vida… pero tarde o temprano, echarías de menos estar en la cuerda floja.

Y… y nosotros???

Las palabras apenas podían salir de los labios y en un susurro dijo…

No hay un "nosotros"…

Eso no es cierto. Sabes que formas parte de mi vida tanto como yo de la tuya. 20 años no pueden significar nada…O es que te has olvidado de esto??

La agarro aun más fuerte, la atrajo hacia sí y la beso con furia, con desesperación, como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacerlo. Y aunque al principio se resistió, sus labios no tardaron en seguir su instinto y le correspondieron. El sabor de sus labios recorrió de arriba abajo su medular, su aroma impregno su ropa y sus manos se fundieron en su piel. Solo el aire, que apenas llegaba a sus pulmones, logro separarles…

Escucha – le dijo mientras se separaba – puedo soportar no tenerte, o saber que estas con otro… pero no lo conseguiré si no puedo verte cada día. Porque ya nada importaría… ni el hospital, ni los puzles, ni el querer cambiar para ser mejor… no quiero esto sin saber que estas ahí, no quiero nada sin tí… No te vayas.

No pudo contestarle. Apenas tenía fuerzas para mantenerse en pie... Y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, el ya se había ido.

La verdad de sus palabras resonaba en su cabeza. Le odiaba, por conocerla tan bien. Mejor que ella misma… House tal vez nunca cambiaria, pero siempre seria el que le dijera la verdad, por mucho que esta doliera… Maldita sea!!!… Había tratado de negar tantas cosas que se había perdido por el camino, y había olvidado que ella era Lisa Cuddy...

Cogió el portafolios, se dirigió hacia el ascensor y marco la última planta. La sala de asambleas no era muy grande y cuando entro, todos estaban esperándola. Ella no era de las que llegaban tarde. Su cabeza era una tormenta de sentimientos. Su corazón latía desbocado y sus piernas aun le temblaban. Tenía suerte de que en la reunión estuviera sentada...

Y bien doctora Cuddy, podemos comenzar??

Bajo la cabeza, se quedo mirando unos segundos su carta de dimisión, y con voz alta y clara, dijo:

Si, comencemos.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, pues ahora que queda muy poquito para volver a ver a House llega mi ultimo cap... Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, por vuestros reviews y vuestros comentarios!!!!! Nos leemos en el próximo!!!! Saludos y feliz año!!!!

* * *

Era tarde cuando llego a casa. Se apoyo contra la puerta, se quito sus vertiginosos tacones, y suspiro… Estaba agotada. La reunión había sido larga e intensa… La Junta la había acribillado a preguntas pero por suerte, se había preparado para ello. Ahora ya no había marcha atrás. Aquella semana, había tomado la decisión de ocultar todo lo sucedido con el ex dictador, por el bien de Chase y de su querido hospital… Había sido fácil. Como decana tenia acceso total a las historias y era la única que poseía clave para acceder a ellas desde el ordenador. Tan solo tuvo que cambiar la hora que figuraba en las distintas analíticas… por lo demás, la variación en los niveles de LDH podrían explicarse por los parches de miacina que Dibala tomaba cuando ingreso en el hospital.

Se sentía defraudada y a la vez cabreada consigo misma… Cuando tomo cargo de su puesto al frente del hospital, había prometido una dirección transparente y sin corrupción… y ahora era cómplice de un homicidio!!! Dios!! Como había llegado a eso!!! Se dio un golpe en la cabeza y avanzo despacio por el pasillo de su casa. Había veces que era necesario tomar decisiones difíciles para alcanzar un bien mayor, se dijo, sabia que a la larga mantener a Chase en el equipo salvaría vidas, y que salvo por sus radicales, el mundo no lloraría la muerte de un dictador genocida… Pero para lo que no había solución era para la conciencia del intensivista y la suya propia. Lo sucedido la acompañaría durante toda su vida...

Se dirigió sin hacer ruido a la habitación de Rachel. La niña dormía placidamente. Se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, sin despertarla… Después fue al salón y vio a Lucas recostado en el sofá. También dormido. Se sentó a su lado y le acaricio el brazo.

Ey!!! – Dijo sobresaltado – cuando has llegado??? –

Hace unos minutos…

Uhmmm – es tarde… queda algo de cena en la cocina, puedo…

No, no importa. Ya he comido algo antes de la reunión – mintió. Apenas había comido algo en todo el día, pero no tenia hambre.

La reunión, claro!!!! - dijo mientras se golpeaba en la frente – que tal te ha ido???

Bueno, ha sido intensa…

Como se han tomado lo de Nueva York??

Lucas, veras… no he podido hacerlo.

La cara del investigador privado cambio radicalmente.

Que??? Pero si lo habíamos hablado…

Si, lo se, pero a la hora de la verdad no he podido hacerlo…

Creía que querías un cambio…

Tal vez… no pueda cambiar. No puedo dejarlo todo atrás. Tengo una responsabilidad con el hospital y no puedo abandonarla así sin más…

Y que hay de ti y de mi?? Creí que íbamos a empezar una vida juntos.

Bueno, nada de eso ha cambiado. Podemos empezar a mirar apartamentos en…

No!! No puedes empezar algo nuevo, si no has dejado cerrado todo lo demás… es por House, verdad?

Que?? Que quieres decir??

Vamos!! No soy idiota!!! Sé que algo ha tenido que ver…

No… no, el solo me ha dicho que el hospital me necesita y que…

El es quien te necesita!! Esta es solo una excusa mas para tenerte cerca!!

No el… el solo ha sido sincero.

Sigues enamorada de el, verdad??

Eh?? No…- Aquello era algo que se había preguntado a si misma muchas veces, pero lo que tenia claro era que jamás seria infiel- Lucas, ahora estoy contigo. House es… es solo un amigo.

Ambos sabemos que no es solamente eso.

Lucas se levanto violentamente del sofá mientras ella deambulaba por la sala… Aquello estaba tomando un camino que no le gustaba…

Lucas, esto no se trata de House… se trata de mi!!! No lo entiendes?? Esto es mi vida!! Soy Lisa Cuddy!! Decana de medicina!! Si me voy, todo, todo!! por lo que he trabajado se vendría abajo… Todos los esfuerzos y los sacrificios no habrían servido de nada…

Pues yo estoy harto de tener que compartirte. Con el hospital, con House, con todos… siento que no tengo hueco en tu vida…

Sabes que no es cierto…

Me he cansado, sabes? No puedo competir con todo esto…

Y yo no puedo abandonarlo…

El investigador privado bajo la cabeza y tras una pausa, comenzó a hablar de nuevo…

Me han ofrecido trabajo en Nueva York. Iba a decírtelo esta noche, allí siempre hay mucho trabajo y personas a las que investigar…

Lucas…

Voy a aceptarlo. Es… lo mejor para ambos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente y aceptaron sin palabras lo que aquello significaba.

Es tarde… será mejor que me vaya.

Lucas, recogió su chaqueta, se acerco a ella y la beso en la mejilla.

Dale un beso a Rachel de mi parte, vale??

Lo haré...

Y si algún día pasas por Nueva York…

Si… Te llamare…

Se dirigieron una última mirada y el investigador salio por la puerta. Al oír el ruido al cerrarse, se desplomo en el sofá y empezó a llorar. Eran muchas las emociones que había sentido aquel día y necesitaba desahogarse. Lloro y lloro hasta caer dormida…

Al día siguiente se despertó con un tremendo dolor de huesos. Daba gracias que era sábado y que no tenía que ir al hospital. No era de las que se autocompadecía pero necesitaba darse un día libre… Así que llamo al hospital y dio aviso al personal de guardia de que a menos que se viniera abajo el edificio, por un incendio o un terremoto, nadie osara en llamarla…

Y así había llegado hasta allí. Sola en mitad de su cama... Se revolvió una vez en la cama y concluyo que su vida daba asco. Y todo por seguir al frente de un trabajo que le obligaba a cometer perjurio y seguir enamorada del hombre que menos le convenía… Que idiota!!! Al menos… al menos tenía a su familia y a Rachel… si, la pequeña era lo único bueno que había hecho últimamente…

Estaba ensimismada en estos pensamientos cuando escuchó unos golpes en la puerta… El corazón le dio un vuelco… solo había dos personas que podrían llamar a su puerta en aquel momento… una era Lucas y la otra era…

House!!!

Dios!! Estaba horrible!!! Aquel hombre parecía pillarla siempre en el momento más oportuno…

El hospital esta ardiendo!.

Que??? Que es lo que dices???

Tranquila es broma… como dijiste que solo te molestaran si ocurría una causa mayor…

No tiene gracia!!! – le dirigió su mirada mas agria- que haces aquí??

Puedo pasar?? Esta frío ahí fuera sabes??

Le cogió del brazo y le obligo a pasar dentro, cerrando la puerta tras de el…

Y bien? Que es lo que quieres??

Esta Rachel dormida??

Si! Y me gustaría que siguiera siendo así…

Lucas?? No me gustaría que se despertase y…

No esta aquí!!! – comenzaba a desesperarla –

Por que no esta?? Creí que..

Quieres decirme de una vez que es lo que quieres???

El nefrólogo bajo la cabeza, miro al suelo y lo golpeo distraídamente con la punta de sus deportivas..

Veras,… estaba preocupado…solo, solo quería saber que habías decidido…

Claro! Casi había olvidado su ultima "conversación"…

Puesss, he decidido quedarme.

Al decir eso, vio una ligera sonrisa en la cara del doctor. Este asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

Bueno, me… alegro.

Tenías razón. Tengo una responsabilidad con el hospital.

Si… además esconderme de otro director para no sería tan divertido…

Ella afirmo con la cabeza y el medico se removió nervioso.

Como se lo ha tomado Lucas??

Pues… el si ha decidido irse a Nueva York…

Entiendo…

Aquello era incomodo…

Bueno House, es tarde y estoy cansada…

Si, si… ya me voy…

El medico camino hacia la puerta y ella fue tras de él para cerrarla. Ya estaba casi fuera cuando House se giro de forma inesperada haciendo que sus cuerpos apenas quedaran a unos centímetros… El corazón le latía tan fuerte que casi se le salía del pecho. Era inevitable, el siempre le provocaría aquel efecto. El doctor le dirigió la mas profunda de las miradas, de esas que volverían loca a cualquiera y el rubor le recorrió el cuerpo al sentirse deseada…

- Cuddy??

- Si…

- Nos vemos el Lunes???

Y no pudo más que corresponderle. Nada había cambiado, pero quien quería que lo hiciese?? Su historia siempre seria la misma, mientras ella fuera Lisa Cuddy y el Gregory House siempre estarían atrapados en su particular juego…

Le sonrió abiertamente y dijo:

- Nos vemos el lunes, House.


End file.
